borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ConceitedJarrad
http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ConceitedJarrad/archive1 welcome back the community message board has been changed to reflect your status as uotm as well as delicious leafy side dish. fyi: i am still waiting patiently (since 6/2010) for my health pack. i'm afraid i may have bled all over my reciept. i hope this does not negatively affect my delivery time. please advise. 21:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Wth did I do to deserve Uotm? Not that it isn't welcome or appreciated. 22:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :it's best we don't talk about it. *replaces rug..."what dark ritual?" erm, about that health pack...? 22:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :OH, I see what is going on here! You are just trying to butter me up for one of my shiny new healthpacks! Well, SIR, I'll have you know that I don't sell out so easily! No really though, and I mean this, if I get my gaming PC built in time for BL2, I will meet up with you on Padora on release day and gladly hook you up as soon as I set my store up (assuming there will still be healthpacks, I can't see why not.) There's a lot of redtape involved with commerce now, though. Handsome Jack instituted this Hyperion registration/taxation program, and Zed has been planning a hostile takeover of my business since his clinic in T-Bone Junction went belly-up. If the twin moons align, you shall have your healthpack. :On a serious note, I kind of feel bad that someoneelse didn't get Uotm, though :/ Some folks have been putting some real and valuable work into the wiki, especially with the archives project. Razldazlchick leaps foremost to my mind... I'll still graciously accept if you insist. 22:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It was either you, or the Unreg users agian. They flipped a coin and well... :P 22:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) 22:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :ty CJ for saying that, but now as an admin i do not qualify for the special box anymore. 23:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) totally non-mandatory and un-compulsory suggestion thoughts on archiving some of your talk page? getting a little long in the virtual tooth. 23:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm embarrassed to say I don't know how to archive :/ I wouldn't mind doing it though; I'd like to set something up like Nagy has with links to several chapters of his talk archives at the top of his page. Besides,we can all learn a valuable lesson from old AS-hole, even new contributors :) 23:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Write a sub page ( ConceitedJarred/talk Archieve) or the like, copy / paste talk page sections to new page, write a link to new page on talk page, bam, archieve. -- 23:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm, no shit. Sounds easy. I'll definitely take care of that later on. So what is the procedure/protocol on other pages that are part of the archives project? 23:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) User:ConceitedJarrad/archive. your option, of course. just hit up nags for his code or you can try my or mama F's user pages for tab code. 23:26, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Any forum pages older than 6 months that have not been edited in a great while get archived. leave the welcome posts alone. see source mode on any already archived pages to see the proper header to use. Always leave an edit summary stating Archives or achive project so you are not flag for spamming. -- 23:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Also see here for the forumheaders i made for the archives. To prevent edit conflicting....Veggie is tacklin' the help desk, Fatman is doing Watercooler, i've been working on the 360 forum threads (which is the longest, probably will need help with it soon.. but for now...). the PC thread was relatively short... so you can do the PS3 item trading if you would like to help, deary. 23:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) the road of life at the top of things i make i se this message this is a talk page. please remember to sign your posts using four (Life is like a road 20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC)) or the signature button that is why i have four time stamps so i am doing what i am being told (Life is like a road 20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC)) (Life is like a road 20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC)) (Life is like a road 20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC)) (Life is like a road 20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC))20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC)20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC)20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC)~ i woild of not of re created it if someone would of not of edit it (Life is like a road 20:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC)) (Life is like a road 20:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC)) (Life is like a road 20:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC)) (Life is like a road 20:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC))Life is like a road 20:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :try to redirect this user to someone who can help please CJ. he has asked for help. i no longer have a new user liason (for reasons i do not care to discuss) so lets leave it to the greet squad shall we? 21:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Dude I am helping him. I just left a message on his talk telling him exactly how to make a forum page and how to fix his sig. I'm just getting frustrated because this has already been expressed to him and he isn't taking notice or following suggestion. 22:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) that is why im asking you to let someone else do it. your animosity is showing. 23:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You arbitrarily mentioned a gaming PC. I can help. I've been trying to get a couple people to upgrade/acquire a gaming PC in time for BL2, are you looking to build it yourself or have someone build it custom for you? 19:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh word? Well here's the thing: I'm pretty handy, but I just don't know what I should get. I'm sort of rethinking even doing it, because I want something that's reasonably priced but that also won't be obsolete in 6 months. I could physically put it together myself, but I'm also looking for something that's going to work immediatley after I do. I don't know much about PCs as far as necessary software and drivers and the registry and GUI.s and all that jazz. The main reason I've been sticking with consoles for all these years is that they work out of the box and I don't have to upgrade until 6+ years later. 22:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Bit of a chowder Hey... did you want to help me Liaison? It is not easy... sometimes "being nice" and "are you f****** serious?" is a thin line :D 08:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC) how do you get to modio cause i cant quite get there? 22:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC)G.A.M.A. Whats up Been a while. Hows things ? It is often best to not feed the Trolls :P 23:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I've been lurking as an anon for weeks watching that little punk dance all over this wiki. I'm taking him down. 23:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :categoris/ze uploads please. ps - counter troll is good troll. Will do, sorry. What category should that one go under? 23:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :good question. the answer is any valid applicable category. 00:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Counter troll is good troll = True, sometimes :P He seems the kind that if you dont respond to him he moves on to a different spot... maybe a different wiki all together if noone ever responds to him. -- 00:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - the reason trolling isnt prohibited is it provides entertainment. that is provided there is a counter troll, like say CJ here, on duty. otherwise it just gets old.) :: I figured you meant CJ. I think we all know what would happen if "I" tried to be the Counter troll :P No one wants that :P -- 00:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm happy to lurk in the shadows until I'm needed. I expect that as release date nears the buffoonery in general will ramp up. 01:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : Troll on, sir, you're doing god's work. He is why I don't have children: I'm sure I'd have drowned the little shitstain long ago. Dämmerung 04:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Amen Brother.... Amen ! -- 09:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I have changed my mind. Please fell free to feed the TROLL. -- 03:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) RfA Happypal Hi There! I have opened a Request for Adminship. I'm looking for input from other users. Could you please review and respond here? happypal (talk • ) 12:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) SEE-JAY SEE-JAY IS IN THE BUILDING. SHIT JUST GOT REAL. 04:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I have to do something when I take an occasional break from playing to let my eyes recover, you know. Lot of new faces around here. 04:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Behold my form and dispair! M0xxy (talk) 04:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) A lot of very new, less-than-intelligent faces around here, sadly. 05:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) >_> M0xxy (talk) 06:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ^ I feel the burning, eating through my equipment. Must stop, drop and roll. 16:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) for your review User blog:Fryguy42/A Modest Proposal - Range data 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (also) for your review Forum:Request_For_Adminship:Fryguy cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) thank you ...for your support in my recent (successful) RfA. your support will not be forgotten in the coming days of the revolution. your newest benevolent dictator, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) little evie cooldown rate of what? the weapon? 18:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Apparently action skill cooldown rate. The math is forthcoming. 18:48, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :little evie is a weapon. it doesnt have an action skill. is it char specific? 19:28, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. Not according to the thread I linked on your talk. Or are you just giving me a hard time about the specificity of the language? 20:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC)